phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Rollercoaster (bài hát)
Rollercoaster ''(Tàu lượn siêu tốc)'' là bài hát từ tập phim "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" được thực hiện khi Phineas, Ferb và những người bạn của họ đang có chuyến đi trên tàu lượn siêu tốc của họ. Bài hát chủ yếu được hát bởi Phineas, trong khi Ferb và Buford hát nền, cùng với Baljeet, Isabella và nhóm Fireside Girls hét lên. Lời bài hát Lưu ý: Dòng có màu vàng không nằm trong phiên bản album, trong khi đó dòng có màu xám được thay đổi trong phiên bản album (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Isabella: Phineas, are you sure this is safe? Phineas: Of course. (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Phineas: It's like a leisurely drive around downtown. But it starts with a 3-mile drop straight down. Yeah, now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride. Not a written rule, but it's strongly implied. (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Permanecer sentados, por favor Scream if you want more! That's right! Corkscrewin' 'round the interstate, With peanut butter and rubber snakes. Clear the way, move over, Look out, Bud! (Look out, Bud!) Here comes the mud! (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Look out! We're right-side up and upside down! Don't ask me to talk, Can't tell a verb from a noun! And I'm screaming like a baby Who's afraid of a clown! Buford: I'm glad I'm wearing trousers That are already brown! Phineas: It'll twist your melon, It'll turn your gut. Man, is this ride sweet or what? We go... Phineas và hành khách: Ah, ah, ah! Ferb: We go... Phineas và hành khách: Aah, aah, aah! Ferb: We go... Phineas và hành khách: AHH, AHHH, AHHHHHHH! Rollercoaster!!! Buford (tập phim)/Baljeet (album): I got the poster! (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Bản dịch Thông tin cơ sở *Đây là lần đầu tiên mà bạn của Phineas và Ferb thực sự sợ hãi khi thử một hoạt động nào đó. *Nếu nghe kĩ khi cả đoàn chuẩn bị ra khỏi vũng bùn, phần nhạc nghe có vẻ lớn hơn trước khi nó trở về bình thường. *Isabella và Ginger là hai hành khách tập trung nhất vào Phineas và Ferb ở phía sau trong bài hát. *Phần hội thoại mở đầu giữa Phineas và Isabella được lược bỏ trong phiên bản album. *Mặc dù mọi người trông có vẻ sợ hãi với chuyến đi này, Phineas có vẻ không quan tâm gì đến tiếng hét của mọi người và gần như luôn mỉm cười trong cả bài hát. *Khi Phineas nói "Peanut butter and rubber snakes" (đậu phộng bơ và rắn cao su), cậu đã có tạo sự giống nhau với tập đầu tiên là họ đã sử dụng đậu phộng bơ làm keo để dính những con rắn lại với nhau. *Đến lời hát "Man, is this ride sweet or what?", khi Phineas hát "sweet or what" cậu đã lên tới nốt Si quãng 4 trong lúc hát. Nốt Si 4 là nốt cao nhất cậu đạt được trong các bài hát. Nốt cao nhất trong chương trình ở trong tập phim "Lotsa Latkes" khi cậu đạt được nốt Mi quãng 5 trong âm tiết đầu tiên của "Yeehaw!" *Nếu nhìn kĩ trong bài hát, khi Phineas và Ferb đứng ngay trước mũi của Tàu lượn siêu tốc, có những dây buộc giữ họ lại trong chuyến đi. *Mặc dù Phineas bảo hành khách phải giữ nguyên đầu, tay và chân của họ trong chuyến đi, cậu bé và Ferb cùng đứng ngay trước chuyến đi trong lúc nhạc nền đang được chơi. Lỗi Nối tiếp *Lời hát "Permanecer sentados, por favor" giống với lời thoại của Phineas trong Bản thảo truyện gốc, có nghĩa là "Làm ơn hãy thắt chặt dây an toàn" trong tiếng Tây Ban Nha. Bất ngờ, lời thoại trên cũng được nói bởi Hướng dẫn viên du lịch Barbie trong bộ phim hoạt hình hãng Pixar Câu chuyện đồ chơi 2. Cả hai đều bắt chước từ buổi diễn nổi tiếng Matterhorn Bobsleds của công viên Disneyland ở California. Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Swampy Marsh *Martin Olson *Scott Peterson *Jon Colton Barry *Bobby Gaylor Mã BMI #13163434 en:Rollercoaster (song) de:Achterbahn es:Montaña Rusa (canción) pt-br:Montanha-Russa (música) Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Ferb Fletcher hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Buford Van Stomm hát Thể_loại:R